Ponts des Arts
by ArtemissSage
Summary: Nico takes Ruby out on a date. And Ruby loves it. (This is pretty far in their relationship) And Pont des Arts is a real place in Paris, don't believe me, check it out. CanonxOC/NicoxRuby Enjoy!


I wasn't sure what Nico had in mind, but I didn't care. He was being a total romantic. First we had dinner at a really nice place, then he took me on a walk around Paris. Paris had been the biggest surprise. I couldn't get over how beautiful it was.

"So?"  
"You are _the_ best!"

I gave Nico a kiss and looked over at a bridge. Something about it seemed off. I guess Nico noticed this, because he started to walk us closer. We were a few feet away when I realized why the bridge looks so strange. All along the sides were different locks. One thing I notice about all of there were that they were all locks that opened with a key.

"This is Pont des Arts. Couple can put a padlock that symbolizes their love. They then throw the key in the river below..."

I just looked at Nico. Since when did he know things like this? Last I knew, he hardly knew about the Statue of Liberty. He just smiled and continued to walk us down the bridge.

"You're making that up..."

Nico just smiled and walked to the side of the bridge. He was looking down, and as I followed, I could see different keys at the bottom. _So he wasn't making it up..._ Nico grabbed my hand suddenly and started to run. Having to, I followed, and we soon came to a small hardware store. He let go of me and went in. I was about to follow when came running back out with the owner yelling at him in French. Nico grabbed my hand again and ran us back to the other side of the bridge.

"What... What was that about?"  
"He wouldn't take American money... I left the money on the counter and ran out..."  
"You were hardly in there for two seconds..."

Nico just smiled and showed me what he had grabbed. It was a small, old fashion padlock that came with two keys. I looked up at Nico and gave him a kiss.

"You, my lovely boyfriend, are the best."

Nico opened the package and pulled out the lock and keys. He walked us back towards the bridge. We looked through the bridge's fencing until we found a spot.

"Um, so, um, h-how do we do this?"  
"Well, we lock our padlock on the bridge... Say a wish on the key and then toss it into the river..."

Nico looked like he was trying to remember something. I let a smile slip on to my face. Nico looked at me than, and changed from thoughtful to confused.

"What's funny?"  
"Did you do research before talking me out tonight?"

Nico smiled sheepishly and turned red. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down so I could give him a real and proper kiss. I pulled back after a minute or so and grabbed the lock and a key.

"Alright, so we lock it here..."

I placed the lock on the fence and looked at Nico. He nodded and the two of us held the key for a second before tossing it into the lake. Nico and I were just leaving when I police officer started to shout. It took Nico and me a minute before we realized the officer was shouting at us.

"Run!"

Nico didn't have to tell me twice, we ran through town, and when we were sure no one would notice, Nico Shadow Travelled us back to my place. We landed on the front porch, both of us speechless. We just looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing. I found it strangely satisfying to be standing here with my boyfriend. We had barely escaped being arrested, and we were just laughing.

Finally, we calmed down. I was still slightly gasping for breath, but Nico was just looking over at me with a slight smirk on his face. It was almost like he was mocking me, but in a playful way. I still couldn't believe my luck with him. Who knew that this guy that I hated at first, would become such a wonderful boyfriend. I honestly couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Done now?

I just looked at Nico. That's when I realized I had stopped gasping for air. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you."  
"I guess this is where I leave you..."  
"Um, Nico?"

He turned around and looked ready to answer my unspoken question.

"Something bothering you?"  
"Thank you, Nico. It was a great night, honestly it was. And I don't think I could ask for anyone as handsome, thoughtful, and plainly amazing as you..."

_That sounded stupid_... I just looked over at Nico. He was quiet for a few seconds, and I felt like I might have over spoke again. That's when he smiled and replied.

"I think I have to say the same to you."

Nico closed the distance between us, which was larger than I would've liked, and gave me a soft kiss. He ended the kiss all too quickly for my liking, and took a step back. He started to walk away, but I grabbed his hand and just held it.

"Why don't you stay the night... Unless you want to go back to the Hades cabin..."

Nico smiled as we walked into the house. My stomach was still doing back flips as we walked up to my room. We got into my room, and Nico went right into my bathroom to change. The second the door closed, I saw lying on my bed. Nico di Angelo, my wonderful boyfriend, would never, ever know how much he meant to me. And I think... I think that was a good thing.


End file.
